The present invention relates to a ram air channel assembly for use in an aircraft and to a method for operating the ram air channel assembly.
Commercial aircraft typically employ a number of ambient air consuming systems in order to provide a high level of comfort and safety for the crew and the passengers on board the aircraft. One prominent example of such an ambient air consuming system is the air conditioning system of the aircraft. It allows for cooling the air in the aircraft cabin, which could else be heated by sun irradiance, body heat of the passengers, and on-board devices to an uncomfortable level. Moreover, the air conditioning system supplies the passenger cabin with fresh air in order to ensure a sufficiently high oxygen concentration therein. An exemplary air conditioning system is described in documents DE 10 2011 014 565 A1 and US 2012/240599 A1. Further examples for ambient air consuming systems are ventilation systems, such as systems for unpressurized bay ventilation.
The feeding of ambient air consuming systems with ambient air typically occurs via ram air inlet channels. In general, an air flow that passes a section of the aircraft outer skin enters the ram air inlet channel via a ram air inlet and thereafter is guided to the respective ambient air consuming system. The air flow guided to the ambient air consuming system is limited by the number of ram air inlets provided in the aircraft outer skin and the cross sectional area of the respective ram air inlet channels. The heated air flow exits the aircraft through ram air outlets or is supplied to the cabin.
Documents DE 10 2008 026 117 A1 and US 2011/0136425 A1 describe a ram air inlet assembly featuring a first ram air inlet and a secondary air inlet that is spaced apart from the first ram air inlet. The assembly further comprises a movably mounted flap, which can be moved into a first position and into a second position. In the first position, the flap essentially covers the secondary air inlet. In the second position, the flap at least partially opens the secondary air inlet and at least in certain areas extends into the air flow directed toward the first ram air inlet in order to shield the first ram air inlet from foreign matter.